Barbeque grill brushes have been widely used to thoroughly and efficiently clean conventional barbeque grill grates. This is generally accomplished by using a brush having stiff metal bristles to remove grease and food particles from a grill grate by simply scrubbing the brush across the top of the grate. Historically grill brushes have been very effective in cleaning barbeque grills, but a problem arises when utilizing the brush in a typical up and down cleaning motion which causes portions of the brush to come into contact with an extremely hot grill. Since virtually all brushes are manufactured of molded plastic, whenever a portion of the plastic comes into contact with a hot grill, it at least partially melts. When this occurs, some of the bristles tend to fall out and the brush itself becomes undesirably unsightly.